Pride Rock Gives Reirei A Mission
Reirei was pleased Kovu had her son Dogo as one of his Lion Guard members who saved the Outlands, so she became used to following Hadithi, Kulinda, crows and Magpies who flew in around the Pride Lands or near the borders. Reirei wanted to prove to Pride Rock she was loyal to the Pride Lands and respected to circle of life, so she told Nala, Simba, and Kion she'd go on a mission to help Rani quick build up a team. When Bhati heard Reirei talk about the Lion Guard and Rani she told her she agreed to be one of Rani's first additional team members, so the Bat-eared fox and the black-backed jackal left Pride Rock together. Crows offered to lead Bhati and Reirei to the jungle so they could find other team members to join Rani, and one even said it would be one of her new team members. So this one crow willing to join Rani led the way to the jungle, and heard the howling of African Wild Dogs and splashing. When Bhati and Reirei could see their cousin they saw the African Wild Dogs were saving Majinuni, and Hafifu from Ajabu and Zira, so Bhati and Reirei helped their cousins finish the fight against the two wild cats. Then they told the alpha of the African Wild Dogs he'd be perfect for joining Rani's team and he followed telling his pack members he'd return after he spoke with Rani. while leaving the jungle they found a bat who could join Rani's team. On their way to Rani's den they greeted Dhahabu and told her she was welcome to follow them. Then they sang altogether while walking near a caracal so it would be alert when they were in its sight, and it told them yes I care enough about the Pride Lands to help the patrol groups like Rani's. Soon after finding the caracal they saw Pumbaa and asked him if he'd mind finding a warthog to join Rani's team, and he was pleased to do it. Pumbaa found a lonely male warthog quite quick and brought it to Reirei Bhati and the animals they were taking with them to Rani's den, and that cheered the lonely male warthog up, it was glad to be part of somethings important. When they were at Rani's territory border Reirei and Bhati gave her a call with the crow helping them, then the bat went to tell Rani it was just Pride Rock wanting her team to be bigger so there'd be more of a chance to defeat Scar. Rani understood and so she had a picnic with her new team members. Then she went to privately talk to Mufasa so she could hear the recent changes of the Lion Guard and could be sure about her own safety with Reirei Bhati and the species they brought with them to join her. Mufasa told Rani the black-backed jackal and the bat-eared fox were being honest about needing to prepare to defeat Scar. So after talking with Mufasa Rani accepted each species that came to join her team and gave them a big tour of her wide territory.The next day Pride Lands and Rani's new team paraded around the savanna. Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732 Category:Reirei's Wild Epic Adventures Series